


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by SparkGoddess



Series: Songs About Us [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anniversary, Beach Sex, F/M, Surfing, Sydney - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You pull me close and we start to move<br/>And we're spinnin' with the stars above<br/>And you lift me up in a wave of love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

We'd had an amazing week in Sydney. We went skydiving which was both exhilarating and terrifying then Benedict took me to a private beach and proceeded to show me how skilled he was at pretty much everything. He surfed. I had no idea before he got on the board, paddled out then rode the waves all the way in.

He ran over to me, his body glistening from the water and skin sun kissed. I leaned back on my arms as I watched him. It was ridiculous how much he turned me on. I bit the inside of my lip as he sat next to me as huffed out a breath "The water's perfect. Do you want to go in?" 

I nodded then handed him a bottle of sunblock before I pulled my shirt over my head to reveal the bikini I'd bought "Can you get my back?" I asked, moving my hair to one side before undoing the back to he could cover all the skin.

"Fuck" He let out a breath and I smiled as he popped opened the bottle of the coconut scented lotion before he started stroking at my skin with short strokes "Don't miss a spot" I said, panting softly as he kept going, his face moving to my ear "I won't" His voice low as he finished then tied my top again.

I moved to turn and grab the lotion but he pulled it away "Can't miss a spot" He said then started doing the same to my arms then my stomach before moving to my chest, fingers running over them and making me moan softly "Ben"

He licked his bottom lip as he put the lotion down before standing up and extending his hand "Come on" I took it and he slowly helped me up. I pulled my hand away to undo my shorts, sliding them down and stepping out of them.

"I'm ready" I looked over at him, his eyes a bit wider now as they ran over my body. I'd never worn a bathing suit this small before but I figured that we might end up at the beach and wanted to look good for him.

Benedict moved to me, his face close to mine "You're beautiful" he kissed me softly, his hands moving to my bare skin, fingers running over it lovingly. I cupped his cheek as I kissed back, shaking slightly as he pulled back "I.. Ben" I blushed as he took my hand and lead us into the water.

The water was absolutely amazing as we walked in. We were now waist deep, the sun warm on our skin. I sighed, closing my eyes for a second when water hit my face. I gasped, eyes opening and finding Benedict with a mischievous smile on his face "Oh you little shit" I splashed him back then watched his eyes narrow.

I squealed as he did it again then I did. This went on for a few minutes before I managed to somehow dunk him into the water then ran for land. I felt his strong arms wrap around me before we hit the sand then he started tickling my sides

"NOOOOOOO... BEEEEEEN" I squirmed around as he straddled my thighs and kept going. I laughed and panted out "PLEEASE... STOP.. I CAN'T..." He laughed then stopped as he noticed my chest heaving. I put my hands on his chest "You win" I panted out.

"You're my prize" He moved off my thighs, kneeling beside me to let me catch my breath. I squirmed slightly under his gaze, sitting up and wiping sand off my skin "Should we.." I was cut off in mid sentence as his lips moved to mine, his fingers running over my back.

I gasped and kissed him before moving back "Hotel" I panted and he shook his head no "We're the only people here" He pulled on the strings of my suit and let it fall down, breasts exposed "But what if.." He leaned in to nip at my bottom lip "I want to taste the sunshine on your skin" 

Benedict moved his hands to cup my breasts gently as his thumbs slowly ran over my nipples. I gasped "Please" He moved us up to where the blanket lay before he hovered over me "It's been a Month.." He whispered.

It took me a minute to catch on and then I beamed. I hadn't thought about the fact that today marked the day since we first kissed, since we both started this journey together "Sneaky little shit" I let out a little laugh as he settled between my thighs.

He smiled as he grabbed the extra blanket he'd conveniently brought along and covered our lower bodies as he moved his shorts then my bikini bottom off "Surprise" he leaned in, kissing me as he slowly pushed into me.

I gasped into his mouth as he moved inch by inch into me, my hands moved up arms as I tried to kiss back while moaning. I moved my fingers to his shoulders, gripping them as he stopped as we both let out a shaky breath. I looked into his eyes, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

The sun shone over us and created a halo over his hair which made this moment feel like the closest I'd even be to reaching heaven on earth. He started the rhythm to match the sound around us, slow then fast as we both started to lose control.

"Ooooh.. " I moaned as my nails now dug into his skin, his face over mine as he hissed and moaned against my lips "Yes.. So lovely" he started to speed up, moving to kiss and bite my neck.

Our moans got louder as he shifted, hitting the spot inside that had me babbling and shaking with need. I whimpered, hiding my face against his neck as I came apart under him. My nails dragged down his shoulders as I shook.

"Fuck.. Oh love.." He panted out into my hair as he came inside me then collapsed on top of me from the intensity. I moaned and hummed into his ear as I held him. His breath hot against my skin before the wind cooled it.

I caressed at the marks I made on his shoulders as he kissed the marks he'd left on my neck "Wow" I said once I'd regained the use of speech after we'd untangled and we lay together.

Benedict gave me a lazy smile as he ran his fingers over my hip "Can't believe I managed to surprise you" I shook my head. I had noticed that he seemed to be up to something a few weeks back but I thought it was work related. I never would have guessed that he'd do something like this.

"I'm glad you did. This is incredible" I kissed him and stroked at his side which made him laugh, eyes went slightly wide when I smirked. 

His laughs filled the air as did mine until we both fell back against the blanket and started the cycle all over again. Sydney was going to be my favorite place for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, another title inspired by a song.
> 
> This is a Month after the last two stories I posted. I guess you could call it a series at this point :)


End file.
